El hijo de Akashi
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Estaban casados era verdad, pero para que Masaomi realmente los dejara en paz Akashi debía tener un hijo, este acepta sin embargo Furihata piensa: ¿Me va a ser infiel con una mujer? Estos pensamientos le carcomen. ¿Quiere saber que mas pasa? Lea y sepalo usted mismo/a


**_Debería_** _ **estar siguiendo el akafuri hetero, pero miren me acá escribiendo oneshots de nuevo al menos este es bastante mas cortito que el otro, ojala les guste y si les gusta dejen algún mensajito se valora mucho créanme, así sé si les gusta o no y me dan ganas de seguir.**_

 **Advertencia** : Creo que ninguna, quizas algo de ficción simplemente lo OOC y lo AU /No hay Mpreg, no hay lemon aunque me tente de hacerlo a la próxima tal vez.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los uso para mis cochinadas.(?)

* * *

 **El hijo de Akashi**

Akashi era el marido perfecto según el castaño. Kōki jamás se imagino estar casado con él, pero así era. El pelirrojo era encantador, además de que siempre era cariñoso con él, aunque podría aparentaba seriedad en realidad podía ser bastante flexible incluso en la cama, no le importaba quien fuese arriba mientras ambos lo disfrutasen, prácticamente le dejaba hacer a Furihata lo que le viniese en gana y este estaba demasiado enamorado. Así que tampoco le importaba mucho si a veces tuviese que acompañar a su esposo a juntas de trabajo, aprender a trabajar con él en tareas bastante difíciles, se esforzaba y si no entendía su pareja le explicaba. Pocas veces tenían rencillas lo suficientemente fuertes o generalmente siempre había solución.

Furihata consideraba a Akashi todo lo que hubiese podido pedir alguna vez en una pareja.

Sin embargo había sombra en aquella felicidad: La petición de Akashi-sama a su hijo, petición que había sido la única condición para que ellos pudiesen estar juntos sin que este les dijera alguna cosa o se opusiese a su unión: Tener un hijo. Akashi había aceptado tal condición, sin embargo ¿Dónde iba a sacar ese hijo? Los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados eso solo pasa en historias escritas por fanáticas de alguna serie o anime. El único modo en que Furihata se le ocurría que eso pasara era que Akashi se metiera con una mujer y eso lastimaba mucho al castaño de solo pensar en aquella posibilidad.

Y últimamente después de la luna de miel donde recorrieron casi todo el mundo Seijūrō había empezado a ausentarse debido a que Masaomi lo llamaba demasiado frecuente por casi un año completo , Furi estaba angustiado, no quería que su pareja le fuese infiel solo por cumplir con su padre. Una de esas noches en que el de ojos rojos para variar llegaba tarde Kōki decidió que debían hablar de una vez sobre ese tema.

-Sei…-Comenzó este abrazándolo por detrás apenas este se había recostado en la cama, lo había extrañado mucho y prácticamente fue Furi tuvo que organizar ese día casi todo lo de Akashi corp. Sin embargo su compañero de cama lo rechazo de manera suave.

-Hoy no Kōki, en la mañana –Contesto- Estoy con sueño y estoy agotado. Pero te prometo que mañana…

-No, no iba a pedirte eso, solo quería conversar contigo-Trago un poco de saliva antes de seguir, quizás era mejor callar y dejar dormir a su pareja, pero ¿Cuánto más se iba a callar esa angustia que tenía en su corazón?- Sei ¿Realmente piensas cumplir con lo que te pidió tu padre?

-No tengo opción, piénsalo a sido mucho mejor eso a que se opusiera rotundamente a nuestra relación, nos habría hecho la vida imposible.

-Pero yo…

-Ya sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero hazlo por nosotros, la línea Akashi debe continuar, sin embargo, créeme lo criare libre, que no tenga que seguir las estúpidas reglas de los Akashi y tantas presiones además estoy seguro que tu serás un buen padre, seremos una buena y hermosa familia de tres ¿No lo crees?

-Mmmm si, supongo.

-¿Me estas ocultando algo? Dímelo de una vez Kōki

-No es nada…No importa ya.

-Kōki, sabes que me enoja cuando no me dices las cosas.

-¡Dije que no importa!-Se arropo y le dio la espalda a su pareja intentando dormir sin resultados, maldita sea, ahora seguro que encima Seijūrō estaba enfadado con él ¡Le estaba dando más motivos para que le sea infiel! Lagrimeo en silencio odiándose a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente el de ojos rojos se había ido sin decirle ni los buenos días a su pareja, quien no dejaba de lamentarse en todo ese día, su esposo no le respondía a ningún mensaje. Furi amaba a su pareja pero se sentía tan mal, tan incompetente, tan estúpido, debió haberle dicho todo a su pareja ayer, ahora estaba con una gran angustia que iba creciendo conforme su pareja no volvía, pues ese día no volvió ni los demás tampoco, incluso el de cabellos castaños llego a pensar que jamás volvería y sin embargo ese jueves apareció; Furihata no mas verlo se le arrojo encima y lo abrazo muy fuerte, aunque Akashi era bastante fuerte para mantenerlos en pie, por poco y ambos caen al piso.

-¡SEI!-Lo beso en los labios con cariño y casi desesperación-¡Qué bueno que estas en casa!-

Este le sonrió de manera amable acariciándole el cabello y correspondiendo a su beso, su amado le parecía adorable.

-No me fui por tanto tiempo, pero yo también te extrañe-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Kōki, tenemos que hablar.

El castaño temió lo peor, así que se separo y se quedo allí quieto como si lo hubieran congelado en esa posición.

-Tu dirás Sei…

-Hoy llega a casa nuestro hijo.

-¿El que tuviste con otra mujer no?-Parpadeo agachando la mirada el castaño.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que te metiste con una mujer para tener ese hijo!...No, no lo quiero si tuviste que serme infiel para tenerlo.

-¿Qué demonios Kōki? ¡Pensaba que esto había quedado claro!

-¡Pues no! ¡Te digo que no quiero a ese niño!

-Pues es una lástima, te guste o no lo criaremos juntos o solo si es que tanto lo rechazas, sabes que no cambiare de parecer.

-¿Porque no lo cuidas con esa mujer con la que te acostaste?

-¡¿Qué?! Yo solo done mi esperma, no me acosté con nadie ¿acaso no sabes que es un vientre de alquiler?

-¿Ah? Ah entonces era eso-Ahora si se sintió para la mierda. El pelirrojo no le había sido infiel, parpadeo confuso sin saber que responder-Yo pensé que te habías metido con una mujer para eso…Lo siento.

La mirada de su pareja daba miedo, realmente lucia enfadado, al punto de que uno de sus ojos al parecer volvería a la heterocromía.

-No me acostaría con nadie que no fueses tu, pero como crees que puedo hacer algo semejante quizás si lo haga para que sepas cuál es tu lugar.

Furihata apretó los dientes enojado. Eso dolió mucho, sabía que a pesar de todo Akashi cuando se enojaba poco valían los sentimentalismos baratos como el llanto no lo convencían nunca. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría en ese momento, aunque las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, las ganas de abrazarlo y suplicarle que no hiciera tal cosa se las trago y empujo esos sentimientos debajo de su garganta.

\- Seijūrō ¿A qué hora llegara ese bebé?

-¿Por qué ahora te preocupas de eso? Ya vi que claramente no te interesa.

-¡No es que no me interese! ¡Akashi estoy tratando de enmendar mis errores! ¡Por favor permíteme estar a tu lado y con ese bebé!

-Kōki…-Lo abrazaría si aun no estuviera algo enojado con él, era un enojo que no se le iría tan pronto-Esta tarde.

-Ya veo…-Guardo algo de silencio, hay tantas cosas que quería decirle a su esposo que tenía miedo de decir, quizás podía gatillar en algo peor si hablaba de más- ¿Lo esperamos juntos mientras comemos algo y platicamos? Podrías contarme que es como fue el proceso del bebé y tomar té mientras esperamos o lo que prefieras.

-Lo siento, hoy tengo que salir nuevamente, mas te vale que cuides bien a nuestro hijo recuerda que es un Akashi.

-Lo sé, tiene tu sangre…

-Ese tono Kōki no me gusta.

-Pues lo lamento –Suspiro este-Solo que esos viajes hacen que te extrañe demasiado.

-Lo entiendo, pero no es razón para que te comportes así.

-Yo lo único que sé es que te amo-Dijo este ultimo-Por eso es que a veces actuó fuera de lo que a ti te gustaría, perdona por no comportarme como esperas, no soy tan racional como tú.

Sabía que su esposo no le gustaban esas cosas sentimentales cuando estaba enojado pero necesitaba soltar algo de esos sentimientos, quería desahogarse pero esperaría a que este se fuera para llorar, aunque lo que menos quería es que este se fuese.

-Volveré a la noche, adiós.-Fue lo único que este le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, ese "adiós" le pareció tan frio al castaño.

-Hasta pronto Sei…-Murmuro Furi antes de que las lagrimas cubrieran su rostro.

A veces desearía no amarlo tanto, dolía demasiado para su alma no saber lo que su amado pensaba si es que lo abandonaría o no, pero por mientras esperaría a ese bebé y a su esposo. Incluso si una parte siniestra de él se le ocurrida acabar con la vida del infante ¡NO! Se sacudió la cabeza por tener una idea tan horrenda como esa, era la idea más execrable que pudiese tener al respecto.

* * *

El niño llego más temprano que tarde, incluso trajeron las cosas como la respectiva cuna del bebe y sus cosas necesarias para su alimentación y una nodriza contratada, Furi no quería ver en un principio a ese bebé, pues sentía que era la causa de todos los males, lo odiaba de algún modo, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba ¿Qué culpa tenía ese pequeño de que los Akashi estuviesen locos? Es una criatura inocente de todos modos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en que no se acercaba a este y lo ignoraba, pero su curiosidad fue creciendo hasta acercarse de a poco a la cuna donde el pequeño parecía muy tranquilo, aunque al ver o percibir lo que parecía un rostro le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Kōki no lo podía creer: era exactamente igual a su pareja, sus hermosos cabellos rojos y tenía los ojos de colores diferentes, los ojos que Seijūrō ya no tenía o al menos no de una manera permanente como parecía en este niño, todo mezclado con una inocencia y ternura que a Furihata le conmovió sinceramente, sintiéndose una mala persona por tener malos pensamientos hacia ese pequeño, no se pudo resistir, era adorable a más no poder y a este se le había derretido el corazón nada más verlo.

-Perdóname pequeño-Le toco la naricita con un dedo. La criaturita parecía contento al escuchar esa voz- Tu eres inocente en todo esto, creo que incluso si no te parecieras tanto a mi Sei no tengo derecho alguno a haber tenido esos horribles pensamientos tan asquerosos-

Toco sus suaves mejillas, luego sin poder aguantar esa sonrisita que le dedicaba lo tomo en brazos. Ese bebé parecía cómodo en ese lugar, casi como si hubiese sido parido por el hombre que le sostenía en ese momento. Kōki no podía dejar de maravillarse por aquello, parecía tener una conexión especial con este.

-Si no tienes un nombre definido le diré a tu papá Sei que te llame Hikaru, porque eso eres hermoso como el cielo, Ja, ja que digo, capaz que este solo venga por ti esta noche y se vaya de mi lado…definitivamente.

Derramo otro par de lágrimas silenciosas, tenia tanto miedo de que ahora le abandonaran. Había desconfiado de Akashi pensando que le había sido infiel y lo único que este no podía soportar era la desconfianza.

El bebé como sintiendo la tristeza ajena lloro también y Furihata trato de consolarlo, si, realmente parecía que el bebé y el estaban sincronizados de algún modo. No le importo lo que pasaría más adelante en ese momento, por algún motivo ese niño que tenía en brazos le daba fuerza, le hacía sentirse importante y querido. Esa pequeña vida era lo que más importaba ahora, amaba a esa criatura como si fuese suya.

* * *

Se quedo dormido tomando la manita de aquel niño que permanecía dormido en su cunita a través de las rendijas de este. El mayor se despertó al sentir unos pasos, no sabía qué hora era, pero estaba seguro de quien era esa persona que se acercaba, cerro mas los ojos si era posible, no queriendo ver nada. No quería ver a Akashi y menos llevándose a aquella criatura con la que se había encariñado tan rápidamente. No soportaría esa visión. Sin embargo solo sintió una manta que era puesta encima de él y que era cargado hasta la habitación de él y su pareja.

-Vamos sé que estas despierto-Dijo su marido con ese tono de voz que parecía entre una orden y su voz normal mientras le depositaban en la cama.-Te conozco demasiado Kōki.

El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a su pareja que se había acostado a su lado y le miraba intensamente, tenía miedo, tenía angustia y dolor. No quería oír nada, no quería escuchar aquella sentencia que diría el pelirrojo de que todo se había acabado entre ambos, que se divorciarían o se separarían.

-Parecías tan tranquilo cuando estabas con el bebé dormido y ahora esos ojos al mirarme se ven tan dolidos, llorosos, angustiosos…

-Hikaru me tranquiliza, supongo que es por eso que lo estaba.

-¿Hikaru?

-Si, perdón, pero fue ese nombre en el que pensé cuando lo vi, pero si ya tiene uno o planeas ponerle otro está bien, son tus decisiones.

-¿Ya te encariñaste con él?-El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco.

-Es difícil no hacerlo, su carita es tan inocente, se parece tanto a ti y se pone tan tranquilo cuando lo tomo en brazos y le hablo.

-Es por que cuando estaba en el vientre siempre escucho tu voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Mi voz?

-Si, le hice escuchar grabaciones de tu voz y la mía cuando estaba en el vientre fecundado.

-Ya veo…-Murmuro algo sorprendido-Aunque me sorprendió lo parecido que es a ti supongo que eso no lo pudiste hacer ¿O sí?

-Manipulación de genes, claro que pude, no es nada nuevo. Aunque es bastante costoso.

-Increíble. Y yo pensé que era un milagro-Murmuro un poco decepcionado.

-Pues hoy en día es bastante fácil hacer de esos "milagros" que tú dices, pero déjame decirte que lo tuyo con Hikaru a veces no se consigue tan fácil, a veces con grabaciones y todo los bebés no suelen llevarse tan bien con los padres, así que lo tuyo si podría considerarse un milagro.

El castaño sonrió nervioso ante lo dicho por su pareja.

-¿Entonces Sei?

-Entonces ¿Qué?-No entendía la pregunta.

Furihata abraza a su esposo con mucha fuerza y cariño, este le corresponde.

-Quédate a mi lado para siempre.

-Lo hare cariño. –Lo beso en la frente-Pero antes escúchame, quiero que sepas que hice algo…

El castaño le miro asustado ya no quería más sorpresas.

-Use tu semen para otro embarazo, quiero un niño o mejor dicho una niña con tus genes y también estoy viendo la posibilidad de hacer algo aunque no estoy seguro…pero quiero ver si se puede mezclar tus genes y los míos para que salga realmente como un niño que hubiese sido concebido por ambos.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-No estoy seguro, es lo que estoy intentando.

-Suena como una locura, pero me alegra poder una familia junto a ti Sei. Perdona el haber desconfiado de ti.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que debí haberte aclarado mejor las cosas para que no te confundieras, fui culpable, pero me dolió mucho que pensaras que yo podría haberte engañado, te amo a ti y solo a ti, quiero tener a una familia contigo por eso mismo.-Beso sus manos – Perdona por hacerte pensar que te abandonaría esos ojos tan tristes no los quiero ver nunca más, me quedare siempre contigo porque sé que eres el indicado para mi créeme te amo más que a nada.

Furihata beso apasionadamente a su pareja quien correspondió con la misma intensidad, ambos estaban hambrientos del otro, se necesitaban demasiado. Separándose para recuperar oxigeno el de ojos chocolate murmuro:

-Con saber que me amas puedo perdonar todo.

Cabe destacar que el resto de la noche no durmieron recuperando las noches en que estuvieron sin hacer el amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
